Out With The Old, and In With The New
by assataISfree
Summary: - How Tori and Beck finally realized they were meant for each other.
1. Operation: Cheer Up A Friend

Hi everyone! This is my very first FanFiction! I've always read stories about Beck and Tori so I'm excited to finally publish one of my own. I hope every reader enjoys, and please feel free to give me feedback- good or bad. Thanks :)

Out With the Old, and In With the New

- How Tori and Beck finally realized they were meant for each other.

* * *

Chapter 1

- Operation: Cheer Up a Friend

Tori's POV-

He looked so worn out just sitting there with his head facing the floor.

The rest of the gang was oblivious to the fact that he was just acting for them. To stop them from worrying, but I saw right through all the fake smiles he gave whenever something funny was said. He hasn't met my gaze all night, and I'm getting worried. Maybe he's mad at me. Maybe he thinks this is all my fault. If I would've just invited them in the first place none of this would have happened!

"Right Tori?", Cat asked me, laughing and finishing her very long anecdote.

"Uhh, I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming. What were you saying?", I asked giving an awkward smile.

"I was just telling everyone about the time you, me, and Jade saw that cooky looking clown at the gas station on the way to Mona Patterson's house. He was cooky looking, right?", Cat asked with a huge grin on her face.

At the mention of Jade's name Beck finally raised his head. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I felt awful. This truly was my fault.

I finally answered Cat back with a simple "Yeah, he was" and a very fake smile. She bought it though so I didn't have to explain my lack of attention in the conversation. Andre gave me a look that said "What's up?". I just shook my head to let him know now was not the time. He just gave me a meaningful gaze which I took as "If you need to talk, I'm here". I gave him a small smile which he returned. He was truly a great friend.

"Wow Robbie, I didn't know how funny you were!", Cat said while holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Robbie gave her a big grin with his cheeks all red. Cat finally noticed the time.

"Holy Moly it's late! Andre do you think you could take me home?", asked Cat.

"Me too?", asked Robbie with an embarrassed smile.

"Sure guys", Andre said laughing. "Hey Beck, you cool dude?"

Beck faced him for the first time since Jade left. "Yeah, I'm cool man."

Andre gave him a manly pat on his back, and walked to the door with Cat and Robbie trailing behind him.

I walked them to the door and shouted a "Goodbye!" as they drove off. I was afraid of what would happen next. Was Beck gonna yell at me now that everyone was gone? Was he gonna tell me how bad of a friend I was? I sighed and finally closed the door, and walked back to the table. When he started lifting his head I prepared for the worst, but when I saw his face I noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Am I not a good boyfriend? Did… did I do something wrong? Was I not faithful?", he asked as he wiped away a couple of tears.

I quickly ran to where he was sitting, and hugged him tight. "Of course you were a good boyfriend! And you didn't do anything wrong! Jade is just… well Jade, and she just, umm? She sees situations in her own way, and… what I'm trying to say is…"

Beck began laughing. Laughing really hard. And he wouldn't stop. I had an awkward smile on my face, and did a fake laugh along with him.

"Uhh, what are we laughing about?", I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"Oh Tori, you make me laugh.", he said hugging me back. "You really are a good person. Even though Jade is always mean to you, you still manage to try and stick up for her."

He beamed at me like I was the greatest human being in the world. I thought about what he said for a minute then finally answered with "Well I know that the whole façade Jade puts up is really just a way to not let people get close to her heart. But I'm sure that deep down inside she realizes that I just wanna be her friend, and she wants to be mine. She just doesn't want to appear soft, and that's okay with me. But I know she accepts me for who I am, the way I accept her."

He looked confused for a while like he was taking in everything I had said. Then after a long moment he looked me dead in the eye and said "You are really one of a kind Vega."

I shot him a flattered smile, and looked away quickly.

"Now I've got a job to do. Operation: Cheer Up a Friend!", I said.

He smiled at me and said "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I always feel better after I have hot chocolate. You want some?"

"Sure.", he replied.

I quickly went into the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. I got two mugs out of a cabinet, and emptied two packets of cocoa mix into them. When the kettle whistled I turned off the burner, and poured water into both cups. "Marshmallows?", I called into the living room.

"Yes, please!", Beck called back.

I could hear the grin in his voice. I brought the mugs to where he was sitting on the couch now, and handed him one. _Titanic_ was playing on the TV.

"Really?", I asked giving him an outraged look.

"What?", he asked innocently. "_Titanic_ is a classic. And Leonardo is one of my mentors.

I shook my head. "How about we put on something a bit happier? I'm supposed to be cheering you up."

"Fine. What are we gonna watch?"

"Umm?". I took the remote from the coffee table, and flipped through the channels. "Look! How 'bout _Due Date_?"

"Alright. It may not be as classic as _Titanic_, but it's cool."

"Great!", I said.

The movie was already half over. It was at the part where Peter and Ethan were about to flip off the highway. When they were upside down in the car Beck and I both laughed. I smiled at him, and he returned it. When it came to a quieter part in the movie Beck finally spoke.

"I'm a jerk face.", he said eyeing his hot chocolate carefully.

"Why would you say that?", I asked confused.

"I should have opened that door. I should've went after Jade and fixed our relationship.", he sighed deeply then looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "What do you think I should have done?"

"Well I think I have to answer your question with another question. Were you happy in your relationship?", I asked him.

He looked down. Then after a while of thinking he looked back up.

"I guess your right. Things weren't moving anywhere with Jade and I. We were a sinking ship. Just like the _Titanic_."

I sat closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. I could see the tears forming again.

"Oh, Beck. Don't be so hard on yourself. You tried very hard for things to work out between you and Jade. But you guys were just trying to hold on just for the sake of holding on. Like my mom always says: When your too stubborn to listen to His sign, God will always find another way to make you understand.", I said.

He seemed confused so I continued.

"In other words, you and Jade need to move on. Obviously you weren't meant to still be together because if so, you would be. Sometimes you have to lose something good to find something better.", I concluded.

He apparently understood this more because he smiled at me. For awhile we stared at each other. I realized I was still holding him, and finally let go. We broke our gaze, but suddenly he put his finger under my chin to make me look at him again. I looked up and stared at him. He had a different look in his eye. Something that looked to seductive to be considered friendly. I didn't say anything as he continued. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I still didn't say anything until finally we were face to face. We were breathing simultaneously. Since I hadn't said anything he attempted to move his lips closer, but I stopped him. I backed up a little, still in his arms.

"Maybe… uh. Maybe you should go home now.", I said quietly.

He cleared his throat, and quickly let me go. "Yeah, it's really late now I should go."

He walked to the couch closest to the door, and picked up his jacket. I put the mugs in the kitchen sink then walked to the door to say goodbye.

"Well, I'll see ya later I guess?", I said not sure how he felt now.

He looked at me and said "You bet."

I smiled at this. Maybe he wasn't upset that I rejected him. I liked him but he did just break up with his girlfriend who, might I mention, hates my guts.

We hugged quickly, and he walked out the door. As he stepped into his car and was about to shut the door I called his name loudly. He looked confused, but stepped out the car and walked back up to me anyway.

"Yeah?", he asked.

I felt bad for ending the night like this so I asked "Do you, Oh, I don't know you'll probably just want to spend tomorrow by yourself and all, you know because of…"

"Tori!", Beck said.

"Huh?", I asked finally shutting up.

"Your rambling and I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Sorry.", I apologized. "What I'm trying to ask is if you want to maybe go to the beach with me and the gang tomorrow."

"Well that sounds fun, but…"

"What's wrong? Do you not want to hang out with us anymore? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked and…"

"Tori!", he shouted.

I stopped talking.

"Huh?"

"Man you ramble a lot.", he said shaking his head.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be hit with a bunch of questions, ya know? I'm not entirely ready to talk about the situation with everyone else.", he explained shyly.

He gave me a sort of embarrassed smile, which I found adorable.

"I totally understand.", I told him turning to go back in the house.

"But!", he called, pleading for me to come back.

"But what?", I asked confused.

"But can me and you just go? 'Cause I would like some company tomorrow."

"Of course Beck!", I said excitedly. At least he wasn't mad at me.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow let's say, 9 a.m.? That way we can get a good spot near the ocean."

"Sounds good to me!", I said. I was hype!

"Awesome", he said smiling. "See ya tomorrow Vega!", he called walking back to his car.

"Alrighty, see ya!"

I walked back in the house with a full smile on my face. I was happy. I made a friend feel better, and I had an awesome day planned for tomorrow. I went to sleep satisfied!


	2. Two Friends, Hangin' At the Beach

Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a great holiday. Consider this your "holiday gift" from me. Hopefully you'll appreciate and enjoy it. Remember: criticism is accepted. Happy Holidays :) ~with Love, assataISfree

Chapter 2

- Two Friends, Hangin' at the Beach

Beck's POV-

Man, yesterday was crazy! I broke up with my girlfriend of two whole years! And in a teenagers life, that is a very long time to be in a relationship. But we needed to. It was best for both of us to just part then, before things got even worse. And Tori really helped. She's a great pal. I feel weird about what happened last night with me trying to kiss her. I don't know what I was doing. Maybe I just felt tempted to because we were alone, I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I really needed comfort. I'm just glad we're cool now. I pulled up to her street and got out of the truck. I ran across the street excitedly, and rang the door bell. I could here scuffling on the other side and a couple of screams. Probably just Tori and Trina fighting as usual. I leaned against the door frame while I waited. All of a sudden an agitated Tori opened the door screaming at Trina.

"No Trina! You cannot go with us!", she yelled.

Trina was standing right behind her with all her stuff ready like she was going to the beach with us.

"But that's not fair! I've got all my stuff ready!", Trina yelled back.

"No! And if you follow us, I'll sell someone a picture of you the time you had that bladder infection, and you peed all over Santa!", Tori countered.

"Fine!", Trina said.

Tori slammed the door shut, and ran to the truck. I walked behind her. She looked good. Really good actually. I would say sexy, but I don't need to think like that after the close one last night. I shook my head to clear it, and ran to catch up with her. I opened the door for her like a gentlemen which she thanked me for. I smiled in return, and ran to my side of the truck. I got in and started her up. Tori sighed loudly. I laughed.

"You guys are crazy!", I told her.

"_I _am not the crazy one! The only crazy person in my family is Trina!", she yelled.

I laughed more.

"Whatever you say, toots.", I said.

She just shook her head. By the time we got to the beach it was almost 10.

"See", I told her. "Hardly anyone is here yet."

"Yeah", she said quickly. "Now let's go!"

She started running with stuff in her hands, and then I started running behind her. Soon we were on the sand. We dropped our stuff at a good spot, close to the ocean. Then without warning I picked her up bridal style, and headed straight for the water. She began screaming.

"Ahhhh! Beck put me down right NOW!", she screamed.

"Why should I?", I questioned her.

"Because I need to take my clothes off, we need to set our stuff up, and-"

I cut her off "- Well all of that can wait.", I said right before I jumped in the water with her still in my arms.

I held her the whole time, and when we came back up she wrapped her arms around my neck unintentionally. Water was dripping down her face.

"Beck! What the hell is wrong with you!", she screamed.

I could tell she was upset because she never cursed. But I didn't care.

I just laughed and said "Relax babe! I gotcha!"

"What's with all the nicknames today?", she asked me looking confused.

I hadn't even noticed. "What are you talking about?"

"Toots, babe? You've never called me anything but Tori before."

"Oh. I didn't even realize. It was just… just an accident."

She looked upset with my answer, but just said "Oh."

I put her down and we walked back to our stuff. She dried off her face then pulled out her beach chair, and laid it down on the sand. Then she began putting her umbrella up behind it. While she did this she called "What am I gonna do now Beck? You got my clothes wet, and I don't have anything extra."

"I'll buy you something since it was technically my fault."

"No, I'll buy myself something.", she said.

"No. I want to. It was my fault, and now I have to pay for it…literally."

She laughed and said "Fine, but I'll pick out what you buy."

"Sure thing", I said.

I began setting up my chair and umbrella too, a little away from hers. She put her wet clothes on the arm of her chair, took out her sunglasses and put them on her face. Then she sat down, and put her head back like she was going to sleep. I didn't mind, at least she was here. I noticed her bathing suit. It was nice. It was a red bikini that had a short matching skirt. I didn't notice until she said "Like what you see" that I had been staring at her the whole time.

"Uhh…", I didn't now what to say. She laughed.

"I just umm…I noticed that you were starting to get red from not putting on sunscreen.", I told her. That was a good one.

"Oh wow! I completely forgot! Maybe if someone hadn't thrown me into the ocean as soon as we got here I would've put some on.", she said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Sorry", I said.

She began rubbing sunscreen on her arms and legs. Then on her stomach. I tried my best not to stare. What is going on with me? I keep getting weird feelings whenever I look at her. Like I _like_ her or something. Maybe I do. Oh what am I saying? I don't _like _Tori like that. This was all in my head. And now wasn't the right time anyway because I _just _broke up with Jade. When I finally looked back up at her she was trying hard to get sunscreen on her back, but she couldn't reach. I started laughing.

"Here, let me help you.", I said.

I walked to her chair, and sat behind her. Then I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and rubbed some in on the top of her back. She was soft. And warm. I liked how her skin felt under mine. I moved lower and could feel her tense up a little, but she didn't say anything. I moved lower. I was getting very close to her… yeah, that. I didn't move any lower, but rubbed some in just above… yeah, that. I kept rubbing her even though the sunscreen was completely rubbed in. Finally she asked "Is it rubbed in?"

"Uhh, yeah. Your all good."

I realized the position we were in- I had one leg on each side of her body- and quickly got up. My face was very red, but I wouldn't let her see. This is getting to be too much. I really needed time to think about all this. Tori interrupted my thoughts and said "I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go.", I told her.

"But first I'm gonna need something to wear", she said smiling.

"Okay well let's find a store."

We picked up our stuff, and headed to my truck. We put the stuff in and I grabbed my wallet. We walked down the boardwalk. It wasn't long before we found a clothing store. She walked through, and looked at a couple of things. I got on my phone while she searched. After a couple minutes she found a dress she liked.

"I liked this one", she told me. It was a short white dress with black Hawaiian flowers on it.

"Great!", I said ready to go eat.

She smiled and went to try it on. When she came back she studied herself in the mirror. I walked behind her and whispered "You look beautiful."

She blushed hard and said "Oh, Beck."

I smiled at her. "I'm being honest with you."

She didn't look so sure of herself. I searched her face to figure out what was wrong. She looked down. I lifted her chin. She was crying.

"What's wrong?", I asked her. Was it something I said?

"Nothing, it's just… I don't always feel so confident, ya know?", she sniffed.

I'd never seen this side of Tori before. She always seemed sure of herself around me. I thought about what to say, but I figured it would be best to just tell her the truth.

"Tori. You have nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, you have a great personality, and you're very talented. Girls would _kill_ to be you. Why do you think Jade is so jealous of you?"

It was the first time I had mentioned Jade all day. She looked shocked at what I said.

"Jade is _not_ jealous of me.", she said.

"Oh yeah she is. I know her better than anybody, and I know for a fact that she is jealous.", I told her.

She looked down for a second. When she looked back up she asked "You meant all that stuff you said?"

"Of course I did. I don't say things I don't mean. And if I were joking I would have been laughing.", I said looking at her seriously.

I smiled, and she returned it. We walked to the counter, and I paid for the dress. On our way out the door I grabbed her hand. She hesitated a moment, but soon got comfortable and held my hand too. We walked to a little pizza place. It smelled great in there! When we got to the counter, a women in her 20's took our order. She kept smiling and winking at me. I felt uncomfortable. I wrapped an arm around Tori's waist to give the impression that we were a couple. Tori was taken by surprise and gave me a look that said "What are you doing?". I just smiled at her and when the pizza came I walked quickly to a booth.

"Uhh, what was that all about?", she questioned me.

"I'm sorry Tori. But that lady kept smiling at me, and I needed to get her off my case."

"Oh, so you used me?", she asked.

I took her seriously "No! I would never! I just…"

She laughed at me.

"I was joking Beck! Chill!", she said.

"That wasn't funny Vega!"

She kept laughing. I started tickling her. I laughed too. Her face started turning red.

"Beck, stop!"

"Fine. But don't you ever do that again! I thought you were really mad at me!", I said.

"Well that's good! It means I'm a real actress!", she answered.

I shook my head. We finished eating, and got up to throw out our trash. I met the cashier lady's eyes, and when she saw Tori next to me again, she looked disappointed. I laughed to myself. We walked out and I realized it was already 1 something. We walked back to the beach just to sit near the edge of the water. Tori let out a happy sigh.

"The water looks beautiful.", she whispered to me.

"Yeah. It does.", I simply said.

She had a dazzled look in her eye. I smiled. She looked up at me.

"You ready to go?", she asked me.

"Only if you're ready.", I told her. Honestly I could have stayed right there with her forever.

"Yeah, I think we should go now.", she said.

"Cool. Let's go!", I said.

I helped her up, and we walked back to my truck. I opened the door for her and she sat down. When I got in we rode off to her house. It took longer since more people were out now. By the time we were at her house it was 3 o'clock, and Tori was knocked out. I tapped her lightly.

"Tori", I whispered. "We're here."

She groaned. "I don't wanna get up", she said frowning.

"Want me to carry you?", I asked.

"Please?", she asked me.

I went to her side of the car, and picked her up. She was a lot heavier since she was drifting off to sleep. I took the key she handed me and unlocked the door. Trina wasn't home and I figured her parents were still on their cruise. I walked up the steps and to her room. I gently lay her on the bed.

"There ya go Tor.", I said quietly.

She didn't answer so I figured she was sleep. But as I began to walk out she whispered "Beck?"

"Yeah?", I asked her.

"Please stay.", she said.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs until you-"

She cut me off "-No. Stay in here with me. Please."

I sighed. "Alright." I sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. She smiled. I smiled too. She looked like an angel when she slept.

"Lay down with me.", she said.

I didn't know whether or not I should. Maybe she didn't realize that she was talking to me. I would have, but I didn't want to take advantage of the fact that she was half sleep. I shook her a little, and she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?", she asked confused.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here. I can just come back when your fully awake.", I told her.

She copied my words from earlier and said "I don't say things I don't mean."

I stared at her for a minute.

I took off my shoes, and laid next to her. She moved closer, and I wrapped my arms around her. She closed her eyes, and I kissed her forehead. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep as well.


	3. More Than Just Out To Eat

Guys! Thank you all sooooo very much for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It gave me so much confidence knowing that people actually took the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, I accept any criticism. ~with Love, assataISfree

Chapter 3

- More Than Just Out to Eat

Tori's POV-

When I woke up I could feel breathing on my neck, and an arm around my waist. Everything from yesterday flooded into my mind. Going to the beach, falling asleep on the way back, Beck carrying me in the house, and me asking him to stay. He was still sound asleep so I gently removed his arm from my waist, and sat up to grab my phone from the bedside table. It was 1 in the afternoon. I missed a call from Cat, and got a text from Andre. I decided to call Cat back later and read Andre's text.

Andre Harris

Text Message

~ R u cool ? U looked upset friday nite .

I typed back:

~ Meet me in the janitors closet 1st thing tomorroe morning .

He texted back quickly.

Andre Harris

Text Message

~ Kk .

Beck finally woke up. He yawned loudly, and smiled at me.

"Hey you.", he whispered.

"Hey.", I said smiling down at him.

He sat up and put his arms around me. It felt good, but I still tensed up a bit. Does he like me? He keeps acting like it, but he hasn't said anything. I was very confused about everything.

"What'cha thinking about?", he asked me.

"I don't know, I was just thinking and, well I probably shouldn't say because-", I began.

"Tor. Stop rambling.", he said firmly.

I breathed out a long sigh then looked him straight in the eye.

"Beck? Do you like me? And I don't mean like just as a friend I mean do you _like_ me?"

He wouldn't look at me. Instead he focused on the sheets that covered us.

"Beck, please answer me."

He looked up and said "I wanna take you out tonight."

I was disappointed that he wouldn't answer, but I said "Okay." anyway.

He got up, moved to a chair, and put his shoes on. I sat back against my headboard and played around on my phone so I wouldn't have to look at him. When he was done he walked over to me, and sat on the edge of the bed. He took the phone out of my hand and hugged me tight. He let out a sigh and whispered in my ear.

"Tori, I promise I'll explain everything very soon okay?", he said.

"Okay Beck.", I whispered back to him.

He smiled at me with a satisfied look. He kissed my cheek softly and said "I'll pick you up at 8. Wear something really dressy."

"Alright."

He walked to my door, and looked back one more time. He blew me a kiss which I pretended to catch. We both laughed and he walked out. I watched out the window as he drove away. I hope this awkward stage in our relationship is over soon. I was gonna call Cat back, but I didn't feel like putting on a fake happy voice for her so that she wouldn't ask questions. I'd see her tomorrow anyway. I went downstairs, and watched TV. Trina was probably out, and my parents wouldn't be back from their cruise until much later tonight.

At around 7 o'clock I went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I blow dried my hair, and went to my closet to pick something out. I found a dress by Michael Kors. It's his silver and black, foil-printed jersey dress. I put on my under garments. Then I put on lotion, deodorant, and things of that nature. I decided to use my Chance by Chanel perfume which I only wore for special occasions. I slipped the dress on and picked out black, peep-toe pumps which are also by Michael. I curled my hair, and by the time I was done the doorbell rang. I picked out a pair of Tiffany & Co. diamond stud earrings, and walked down the steps with a cute, metallic leather, Coach clutch which carried my essentials.

I opened the door to reveal a handsome looking Beck. He had on a navy, Black Label Ralph Lauren suit jacket, a light pink Ralph Lauren dress shirt, and a cute little navy polka dot bow tie. He also wore Hugo Boss straight leg dress jeans. His hair looked even better than it usually did, which is saying something. He grinned at me excitedly then stepped in to give me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Hey.", he said softly and sniffed my neck. "You smell really good."

"Thanks.", I said. "It's my favorite- Chance by Chanel."

"And now it's my favorite. You should where it more often."

He sniffed me again.

I blushed. "Come on. Let's get out of here", I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

We walked to his truck. He opened my door. "Why thank you sir.", I said in a British accent.

"Your very welcome my dear.", he said also in a British accent.

We laughed as he went around to his side.

Talking in my regular voice again I asked "So where are we off too?"

"Not so fast missy.", he said. "You can't find out until we get there."

I pouted.

"Now don't pout. We'll be there shortly.", he smiled at me.

When we were almost there he told me to close my eyes. I did as he said. When we pulled up to the front of the building Beck helped me out, and I could hear a guy's voice. He asked for Beck's keys so he could park the truck for us. Valet parking? Now I really wondered where we were.

"Alright. Open up.", he told me.

When I opened my eyes I realized were standing in front of Urasawa! The most expensive Japanese restaurant in L.A.!

"Beck! W-why'd you do this for me?", I asked in disbelief. I started crying.

"Hey now. Don't cry.", he cooed softly. "I did this because you're an amazing friend and you deserve it."

"Just a friend?", I questioned him.

He sighed. "We'll talk about it."

We walked inside. It was beautiful! A guy dressed very nicely guided us to a table. His name tag read "Shou".

"Table fo two.", Shou said in a Japanese accent.

I could tell his English wasn't the best. He gave a short smile then continued. "You server dis evening will be Amanda. She'll be wit you shortly."

He handed us both menus and then walked away quietly. I looked down at the menu.

"Beck, you seriously didn't have to bring me here. Look at the menu! Do you see how much sushi is?!"

"I did have to bring you here. Like I said before, you deserve it…and don't you worry about the prices, okay? You get what you want and I'll take care of it.", he said caressing my hand gently.

I smiled at him in amazement, and he smiled back at me. He looked like he really cared about me.

"You two lovebirds gonna stay like that all night or can I get you somethin' to drink?"

It was Amanda. She didn't look anything like I expected her to. I thought Amanda was gonna be some young, Japanese, Valley girl, who was gonna get on my nerves flirting with Beck all night. Boy was I wrong! Instead, she was a heavy set White women in her mid- 40's who talked with a New York accent. She sounded like she smoked cigarettes, and she wore a wedding ring which I hoped meant she wouldn't try to flirt with Beck. Her hair was strawberry blonde with an old 80's style. She didn't seem like the type of women to work at a fancy Japanese restaurant like this. She looked like she belonged at a diner. She was a good example of "don't judge a book by its cover".

"Uhh…", Beck said while looking over the menu. "Tori, you can order first."

"Okay. May I have a water and a sake please?"

"Sure thing, girly.", Amanda said. "And how 'bout you?" she turned to Beck.

"Uhh… I think I'll have the same.", he said.

"Ya think? No, you gotta be sure kiddo.", Amanda said to him with fake seriousness.

I started laughing. This is the funniest waitress I've ever had!

"Well then I'm sure.", Beck answered.

"Good. I'll be right back with that.", Amanda said walking away.

Beck faced me. "I guess my good looks aren't gonna work tonight."

I was cracking up now. This was gonna be a night to remember!

Beck and I made small talk until the drinks came.

"Here ya go sweetheart.", she said to me as she handed me my drinks.

"Thank you", I said gratefully.

While she passed Beck his drinks I wondered about how she had landed this job. She didn't act like any of the other waiters or waitresses who worked here. They were all very professional. I wanted to ask her but before I had the chance she asked me "So what would ya like to have for your first course?"

"Umm…", I looked over the menu one more time. "May I have the tsukidashi salad, please?"

She wrote this on her note pad.

"Will you have the same crazy hair?", she questioned Beck.

I was laughing again. Beck joined in.

"No thank you. I'll just take an aemono salad."

"Are you sure this time?", Amanda asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Beck confirmed.

"Alright then."

Amanda walked away to wait on another table.

When the salads came they looked delicious!

"Wow! These looks great!", I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know!", Beck said.

"I'm glad! Nothin' warms my heart more than servin' people good food.", Amanda said with a smile on her face.

She walked away, and we began eating. The food not only looked amazing, it tasted just as good!

I was having a great time. Just me and a good friend who I really like, making small talk and having dinner. I got serious for a moment and said "So Beck?" he looked at me. "You remember you said that you would explain you know… everything that's been going on with us lately. He shook his head "yes". "So… could you explain everything now?", I asked. I didn't want to push him but he didn't seem like he was going to bring it up anytime soon. He sighed.

"I think we should go now.", he said.

"Alright.", I said back.

The next time Amanda came to the table, Beck asked for the check.

"Sure thing sweet cakes.", she said.

When she came back with the check Beck wouldn't let me look at it 'cause he says "I'm not supposed to worry about it". He signed the check and handed her his card.

We walked out after she handed it back and he opened the door of the truck for me. On the way to my house we didn't talk. The only noise was his engine, and the radio was playing a soft rock song. I could literally feel him thinking hard. We pulled up to my house and got out. I walked ahead of him, and unlocked the door.

"Maybe we should head to my room.", I suggested.

"Yeah.", he said.

We walked up the steps and into my room. I took off my shoes and sat on the bed. He sat down next to me, and let out a sigh.

"I know that I've been acting strange recently and I'm sorry. It's just that… we've been spending a lot of time together, and I… I…",

"You what?", I asked him wanting him to continue.

He froze then said "I have to go."

"But?", I was so confused. I swore he was about to say he really did like me.

He walked to my door. I began crying, but I wouldn't let him see.

"Fine! If you have to leave so suddenly then go! But don't you dare think about coming back because You're. Not. Welcome!", I screamed at him.

He looked taken aback, but I didn't care. I was furious! How could he pretend this whole time that he liked me so much when in fact he was only using me to make himself feel better? I can't believe I fell for it. He didn't say anything else, but walked out and ran down the steps. I buried my face in a pillow, and screamed. Then I just lay there until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Was it Beck? I looked up. It was my mom.

"Hi sweetie. Is everything okay? I saw Beck while he was leaving and he looked upset. And so do you.", she said.

"It's complicated mom, but I'll be fine.", I reassured her.

"If you say so", she simply said. "If you need anything, or you want to talk just let me know.

"Thanks mom. You're the best.", I said smiling. She smiled back at me and walked out.

I got up, went to my bathroom, and got ready for bed. I sighed loudly. I was _not_ enthusiastic about going to school tomorrow. Especially since Beck would be there. I turned off my lights, and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Talking Things Over With Andre

Sooo I know this is SUPER late! I've been extremely busy with the end of the school year and things like that, and then I thought I'd have time this summer but that didn't work out either. But I'm back! I'm currently working on Chapter 5, so hopefully I can post that soon. I can't promise anything though because I'll be starting high school soon and I really want to focus on that, but every chance I get I promise to work on the story. Thanks for following and reviewing, and let me know what you think of this chapter! XOXO ~assataISfree

Chapter 4

- Talking Things Over With Andre

Andre's POV-

I was really worried about Tori. She looked so upset on Friday. She told me to meet her in the janitor's closet today. I hope she's alright. I was at my locker when I saw her and Little Red walking down the hallway. Cat was talking very excitedly to Tori who still looked upset.

"…And then- here's the best part- he kissed me! And that's the story of how Robbie and I started dating!", Cat said happily.

"That's wonderful Cat! I'm so happy for you!", Tori answered her.

Cat wore a giddy smile. Tori looked deep in thought. She finally looked up, and met my eyes.

"Sorry Cat I'll have to catch ya later", she said.

"KK!", Cat called behind her, and she skipped off to Robbie.

"Hey.", Tori whispered to me.

"Hey girl. What's up?", I questioned.

She pushed me into the janitor's closet, and shut the door tight.

"So why've you been looking so down recently?", I asked.

She sighed deeply. "It such a long story, but here it goes". She closed her eyes for a minute, and when she opened them she began her story.

"So after Jade left on Friday, I felt bad about what happened between her and Beck. I felt like it was my fault because I didn't invite them to play cards with us. And I thought maybe it could have all been avoided if they just came in the first place. But after you guys left, Beck stayed behind to talk. He talked about his relationship with Jade and he was all confused about everything that happened, and stuff. So I told him I would cheer him up. We watched a movie and then during the movie he almost kissed me, but I didn't let him. Then I said he should go. The next day we went to the beach, and he flirted the whole time. And I liked it, but I wasn't sure if it were right since he just broke up with Jade. He slept with me that night and-"

I cut her off. "Wait a sec. _You _and _Beck_ slept together?"

"Noo! Of course we didn't! I meant we actually slept like when you close your eyes, and go off to dream land."

"Oh.", I said. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"So then when we woke up on Sunday I finally asked him if he _like_ liked me. But he wouldn't answer. He just said he wanted to take me out that night. So he went home, and later on he picked me up and took me to Urasawa."

"No way! He paid for everything too?!", I asked surprised.

"Yes. Even though I told him he didn't have to. So earlier he had told me that he would explain everything that was happening between us, and during dinner I brought it up again."

"Soo. What did he say?" I asked.

She sighed. "He said that we should leave the restaurant, so we did and when we got to my house we went to my room. He started explaining, and then I don't know what happened. He just froze up, and said he had to go. So I got mad and started screaming, and he just ran out the house."

By the time she was finished her story she was crying. She looked so upset, and I felt bad. I stood next to her and rubbed her back.

"I don't know what to do Andre.", she choked out through tears. "Does he really just not like me? Did he just use me to get over Jade?

"I've known Beck for a long time, and I know for a fact that he is _not_ a user. And also…I can totally tell that he's into you. Even since before him and Jade broke up."

"Are you serious?", she questioned wiping away tears.

"100 percent.", I told her.

She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Andre. You're my best friend".

I felt proud to be considered her best friend.

"So what should I do now?", she asked me.

"I'll talk to him. I won't tell him that we spoke about the situation, but I'm sure he'll bring it up anyway. I'll tell him that he should tell you the truth, and he'll be all yours from then on.", I promised her.

"I'm really gonna pay you back for all this.", she told me.

"Nope. You don't have to. This is what best friends are for.", I said smiling at her.

She left for her first class. I did the same. Thankfully my first class was with Beck. On my way, I bumped into him.

"Oh, hey man.", I said acting cool.

"Hey.", he simply said. He sounded so lost, I'm pretty sure even Cat could have figured out something was wrong.

"You okay?", I questioned him like I didn't know.

"No dude. I really gotta talk to you after class."

"Sure.", I answered him.

The class went by pretty quickly. On the way out Beck and I caught up with each other. We made our way to the janitor's closet. As soon as we stepped in Beck started talking.

"I seriously messed up with Tori.", he told me.

"How?", I asked.

He told me basically the same thing Tori told me, just from his point of view.

"So why didn't you tell her man?", I wondered.

"'Cause I…I freaked out. I wasn't sure if it was the right time, and I…"

"Do you love her?", I asked.

"Well… I guess I do, but-"

I cut him off. "-Then it was the right time. Beck, it's okay that you got scared. It happens sometimes, even to super cool guys like you.", I told him smiling.

He smiled too.

"You know what you gotta do now don't you?", I questioned.

He sighed. "Yeah. I gotta tell her the truth."

"Yup.", I agreed. "So you go do that, and win her heart like you should've done in the first place."

"Thanks dude. You're a great friend.", Beck told me.

Maybe I really was. I smiled at him as he left quickly. A best friend's work is never done. I shook my head, and walked to my next class.


End file.
